lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tzeneech
' Tzeneech' was once a Titan and as such was meant to protect the people of Earth from the evils that often plagued the societies built by the Old Ones. Tzeneech fell underneath the weight of his power and eventually destroyed his shield which protected him from gaining emotions that might weaken his ability to be a good god. He would be the one that first began corupting the Titans, and as such is responsible for the destruction that Chaos has brought to the world. Tzeneech was designed in the image of the Arakhora , and he now still exists in this image but he has changed so much that he is barely recegnizeable. History Early History Main Article : Old Ones Because the Old ones had used so much Magi on the world the traces of it were sucked into a realm called the Fade, and left to fester under the protection of the Old Ones. With the Old Ones leaving they needed one of their Titans to protect and control the Fade. Birth See Also : Magi In responce to this need they created Tzeneech and put him in the role of protecting the Fade and anyone who used its powers. In order to control the Fade, which was the area that the Slann had pushed all of the Magi that they had used during the earliest creations of the planet, the Old Ones decided to empower a God of the Fade. The Old ones designed Tzeneech with the knowledge that he was most likely going to be the most likely to become corupted, and in this way they spent the most time of any of the gods they built. Believing they have done the best they could they finished the creation of Tzeneech and moved on to the other gods they needed to create, in order for their plan to work. Early Work Main Article : Arakhora During the centuries following the departure of the Old Ones, the Fade and its powers were controlled effectively by Tzeneech. Tzeneech busied himself during this time with the creation of his great project in the Arakhora, who he hoped would one day assist him in protecting and controlling the Fade. The Arakhora took all of his energy to create and a part of Tzeneech, the part that wished to do good things was captivated by the innocence of creating something in this manner. It was during his time creating the Arakhora that the Fade was the most potent, safe, and strong. There was a distinctly corupting moment during the creation of the Arakhora that for those paying attention they would have noticed the fall. During his time at the end of the creation he made a subsect of the Arakhora that was unafected by age, and most diseases. While he argued that he simply created this sub group in order to help control the Arakhora it could be argued that this was his first step on the road to his fall.. Coruption As with most stories the time of the Noble Titans would end when Tzeneech the God of Magic, and sorcery managed to destory his protective shield. This meant that he existed without any shield against greed, coruption, or hate. These feelings creeped into him until eventually he became the First of the Chaos Gods. It is purely ironic that the ability to destroy his protective shield was created when the fallen Old One Tek begin his experimentation on the Titans. Tek believed that the Titans created an inbalance in the world and the only way to make the world into its natural state was to make the Titans act naturally. In order to do this he used his unimagineable technology to enter the Fade which was the domain of Tzeneech and while in the Fade he spread a kind of virus into the Fade which seeped into Tzeneech and placed questions into the Titan's mind. The virus allowed Tzeneech to understand the emotions that were supposed to be inhibited by his shield, and with these emotions he was able to destroy the shield completely which then led to these emotions spreading. Over time Tzeneech begin corrupting the other Titans, and by the time the Noble Titans learned what was happening nearly half the Titans were corupted. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of fthe Gods. Titan Civil War Main Article : Titan Civil War Following the Eternity War the times of hiding the excistence of evil within the Titan's ranks was over, and in such a brief time the two sides met in the Fade and the Titans attempted to understand the purpose of this group. As they attempted to discuss the matters they came to quickly understand that Khorne, Nurgle and many others were now barely capable of containing their personal rage and because of this the two sides pulled apart and both sides prepared for the first blow. The first blow came when the violent Trolloc of Khorne attacked the Titan homeland of Olympas in a massive battle that caused the deaths of many Titans and several of the more bloodthirsty of the Chaos Gods. As the siege of Olympas went on the forces of the other main Chaos Gods found themselves free to do what they wanted as Khorne was basically on his own holding the Titans in place. Nurlge joined the siege and brought his large forces to bear against the fortress of Tarterus where he besieged the massive fortress and put a large amount of fear in the Titans that their rear would be vulerable due to the fall of Tarterus. Victory With the siege dragging on but not fully capable of being won due to the overwhelming defences the other Chaos Gods attempted to make the Titans leave the safety of their fortress by overwhelming entire corners of the Fade and in this way taunting the Titans to stop them from unleashing hell on the planet. With the threat completely real the Titans mobilized all their strength and attempted to break the seige, but discovered that the Chaos Gods completely outnumbered them and they were swiftly beaten back into Olympas with heavy losses. With the Titans beaten thourghally but still holding the inpenatrable Olympas the Chaos Gods moved their plans to unleashing their massive armies on the planet Earth. War Main Article : First War with Chaos The powers of Chaos destroyed the protective energies keeping the flow of Magi in check, and they unleashed massive amounts of energies and demons onto Earth. The forces of Chaos miscalculated how powerful the mortals had become, and in a brazen act of defiance the servents of the Old Ones managed to push back Chaos. With their armies defeated the Noble Titans swooped in during the infighting amongst Chaos and began putting into place defences as best they could in order to assist the mortals. Civil War Following the failure of Chaos during the First War with Chaos the Chaos gods began to squable amongst themselves over who was at fault for the failure of the war. The conflict very quickly led to each of the gods removing themselves from working together, and they basically all went their own way and did their own thing. During this time First Dark Crusade Main Article : First Dark Crusade Following the collapse of the union of Chaos during the brief civil war the Chaos Gods only came together to assign their powers to a chosen leader they call the everchosen. When an everchosen is chosen he is led to launch a Dark Crusade against Kizlev, and more importantly the Empire. The first Dark Crusade was launched after Tzeneech begin empowering a human Andal named Morkar. Tzeneech used his extreme power to make the young warrior Morkar rise to the top of the leadership of the Andal Tribes in the belief that he could create an army so powerful the humans of Europe would fall. Things were going brilliantly for Tzeneech and the only reason it slowed was that Khorne became aware of the plot, and began training his own champion. Before long all the Chaos Gods had made themselves a champion, and as the Andals threatened to break out into all out civil war the Chaos gods instigated a battle in which the surviving champion would become the everchosen and gain the power, and support of all the Chaos Gods. After a brutal battle the Champion of Tzeneech Morkar came out victorious and grudgingly the Chaos Gods all lined up to bestow their powers on him. Followers of Tzeneech While not as numerous or as obvious as the followers of Khorne, Tzeentch nevertheless has a strong and firm hold on the hands and minds of mortals. In fact, many more mortals serve him than are aware of it, his scheming and many names often obscuring the true force behind events. Mortal worshippers of Tzeentch tend to be sorcerers, wizards, scholars and other educated elites who desire greater knowledge and power. Some of these worshippers become very powerful sorcerers, but Tzeentch has a tendency to mutate his followers, and the highest levels of power are said to be difficult for his followers to reach, as they frequently find themselves mutated into mindless beasts. Those who do attain great power in service of Tzeentch, however, are extremely powerful foes who are often mighty sorcerers as well as great warriors. Additionally, while Khorne frowns upon sorcery and subtlety in all its forms, Tzeentch has no such qualms about using and manipulating brutish might when it strikes his fancy. As such, while Khorne has no sorcerer followers, Tzeentch assembles armies from all walks of life; anyone who inflicts or incurs great change, in himself or his surroundings, is likely to fall under the gaze of the Lord of Change. Demons of Tzeneech As with any Chaos God, a host of daemons follow the Changer of Ways. Tzeentch's daemons tend to be bird-like in nature, or mutated to the point of unrecognizability. Horrors Horrors of Tzeentch are living embodiments of magic and change, daemonic creatures made from the raw energy of the Realm of Chaos. Their form is constantly shifting according to the whim of the Changer of Ways as they scamper around with boundless energy, madly cackling and shrieking as they go. They glow in brightly colored hues of pink, purple and blue, and when they gather in groups their individual forms can become indistinct as they seemingly merge into an incandescent energetic whole. Magical energy constantly discharges from them in sparks and flashes, and their passing leaves a glowing trail of luminescence. Flamers Flamers are daemons of Tzeentch, the Chaos god of change. These fiery Daemons are rarely far from their larger cousins, the Horrors. They can be recognized almost immediately by the gaping maws which sprout from their sinuous limbs and tubular bodies, which issue forth eldritch fire that mutates everything it touches. Flesh burned by the fire of change melts like wax, while the bones underneath shift and re-align like cats in a sack. They are said to be accompanied by tiny marionettes composed of fire. It is through these that they communicate, although they mainly exist simply to mock the foe. Screamers Screamers of Tzeentch are daemonic creatures which resemble flying stingrays that soar through the sky on the Winds of Magic. They are mindless, winged beasts that burst free from the Realm of Chaos in search of souls to devour. Drawn to this plane by the concentrated emotions of hatred, fear, and pain that occur on the battlefield, Screamers blindly follow the forces of Tzeentch. In battle they swoop down on foes and cut them apart with their sharp tusks and spiked tails. Their name comes from their habit of emitting ear piercing screams as they charge into combat. Lords of Change The Greater Daemon of Tzeentch is known as the Lord of Change. The Lord of Change is huge and bizarre in appearance, with vast wings and a plumed body covered in shimmering brightly colored feathers. Its head is that of a monstrous predatory bird, and its scaled legs bear talons that are sharp and deadly. The Lord of Change is the wisest and most subtle of all the Greater Daemons, a monster whose gaze penetrates into the very depths of the soul exposing its victim's innermost hopes and fears. They are masters of the medium of the Realm of Chaos, possessing incredible powers of sorcery, and it is said that they can control fate by unraveling and deciphering the patterns in the winds of magic. Do not mistake the Lord of Change's odd appearance or penchant for trickery as a sign of weakness. The Lord of Change is a formidable opponent in combat, and befitting of its status as a Greater Daemon. A Lord of Change will hasten into battle on wings of magic flame, rending foes with its claws and preternatural strength. Discs of Tzeneech Flying discs are a special creature used by Magi of Tzeentch. They are barely sentient living creatures, arcane fusions of daemon and metal, that in their natural state float silently across the land in packs looking for prey to swoop swiftly upon. A follower of Tzeentch who is gifted with one of these monstrosities must direct his will towards controlling the disc at all times, for if it was left unrestrained the disc would instantly turn upon its master. Being daemonic entities and creatures of Tzeentch, flying discs have their own innate magical power. It's possible that as a Magus increases in power, his Disc will gain the ability to cast bolts of lightning at their foes when needed, or to manifest tentacled appendages and metallic teeth to attack enemies within melee range. It is said that flying discs are a form of screamer. Blue Scribes The Blue Scribes of Tzeentch are two Horrors, named P'tarix and Xirat'p, who have been tasked by the Great Sorceror to learn every spell in existence, for in each spell lies a lost fragment of Tzeentch that he wishes to reclaim. The Scribes ride their Disc of Tzeentch through the realms of mortal and Daemon, binding the lost fragments of their God in parchment and ink. Tzeentch bestowed the extra intelligence of the Scribes with safeguards against betrayal; P'tarix can transcribe the syllables of magic spells into runes and glyphs, but cannot read his own writings. Xirat'p can read his brother's scrawls, but cannot understand them. Beause of this, Xirat'p is able to cast spells by reading from P'tarix's writings, but cannot predict which spell he is going to cast; thus, the Blue Scribes create havoc in combat as they unleash a barrage of random spell effects on any who threaten them. Changeling The Changeling personifies the part of Tzeentch's psyche that is the meddler, the deceiver, the trickster. He can take the form of other beings, from the tiniest of insects to the most massive of Greater Daemons. None, save perhaps Tzeentch himself, know the Changeling's true form, for he goes cowled and cloaked when in his own shape - perhaps even the Changeling himself has forgotten it. Not only can the Changeling mirror the form of another, he can adopt mannerisms and personalities in so flawless a fashion that even the Dark Gods can be deceived. In all of creation there is only one entity that the Changeling cannot duplicate: the Great God Tzeentch himself. The Grand Schemer will not suffer any being to steal his identity, even for a moment. Rivalaries There exists a permanent state of rivalry among the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. Where Tzeentch represents change, evolution and longterm planning, his enemy the Plague Lord Nurgle is a god of decay and destruction, opposing all that Tzeentch seeks to build. This relationship has an effect on the nature of the armies that follow Tzeentch. The Chaos God Khorne also has a deep distrust of Tzeentch because of his embodiment of magic and manipulation, and will not allow his own followers to become sorcerers. When the armies of Chaos march together to war, it is usually Tzeentch who instigates these brief alliances known as Chaos Undivided, for whatever unfathomable goal he happens to have planned. Category:God